


Movie Night

by polaroid15



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fainting, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Movie Night, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Tony Stark, tony stark has health problems and peter isn't helping haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaroid15/pseuds/polaroid15
Summary: Movie night ends just as well as anyone would expect: with Peter passed out on the floor and Tony sidestepping a Parker-induced heart attack like clockwork.
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 31
Kudos: 176





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Watermeloness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermeloness/gifts).



> I wrote this instead of studying for my finals on Tuesday. Woohoo! 
> 
> Hey everyone! Happy Sunday, hope y'all are doing well :) This fic was a request from the lovely @watermeloness!! (Thanks for letting me write this- the idea was all theirs! <33) It's a little different from what I usually post but man oh man did I have a blast with it! Hope you all enjoy !!

“I’m not wearing a Spider-Man band-aid, Mr. Stark. It’s conceded.” 

Tony sighs. They’re sitting side by side on the edge of the bathtub, a blood stained cloth forgotten at their feet. Tony is holding a small box of colorful bandages loosely in his hand. “But you’re bleeding-” 

“Not for long! Probably.” 

“Oh my God.” 

“Is there an Iron-Man one?” 

Peter smiles at him with an attitude of mischievousness that Tony has become much too acquainted with. He’s holding his hand between them where a modest cut in his palm still sluggishly bleeds. For the past couple hours they had been working with sheet metal in the lab. Neither had managed to leave unscathed. 

Tony hesitates. It’s enough. “There is,” Peter gasps. “I mean, of course there is. You’re _Iron-Man._ ” Taking the box from Tony’s hand he fishes around until he finds one decorated in red and gold and holds it out victoriously. “Ah-hah!” 

“You’re an idiot,” Tony says, snatching it away. “Let me do it.” 

He peels off the plastic and smoothes the band-aid gently over Peter’s skin. He knows the wound will be gone by morning but seeing the cut covered and cared for calms some distant part of him he refuses to ponder too deeply. When he looks up Peter is holding the discarded Spider-Man bandage Tony had set against the tub. “You’re bleeding too, you know.” 

Tony rolls his eyes but doesn’t bother fighting it. Soon enough he has a matching band-aid wrapped around his thumb where the sharp metal had cut into him and another on the skin under his pinky. 

Something in his chest warms. It feels like a physical weight.

“There. Happy?” 

“Yep,” Peter nods. “All better now.” 

“Good Lord.” 

They both stand. Tony watches fondly as Peter cleans up after them and they leave the room together, Tony flicking off the light behind them. They wander back to the kitchen, Peter in the lead, and find Happy and May standing closely together with a bag of takeout at their feet. Tony can smell it from where he stands and feels his mouth water. He realizes only now that he and Peter had worked through lunch again. 

Peter lights up when he sees May and rushes forward to pull her into a half hug. Tony watches as he flexes his hand in front of her face to show off his new Iron-Man band-aid. She ruffles his hair and cuts a soft look in Tony’s direction. Happy laughs. 

“We still on for a movie or what?” 

“Yes!” Peter catapults himself over the back of the couch like a gymnast and lands gracefully in his usual spot. He looks back at them expectedly. “Whose turn is it to pick?” 

“Happy,” May says.

“Oh no.” Peter drops his head into his hands and moans dramatically into his palms. 

Happy crosses his arms, looking mildly offended. “What?” 

“Look, Hap. I value our friendship. I really do- but you choose _terrible_ movies,” Tony says. 

“The worst,” Peter agrees.

May snorts with laughter but doesn’t disagree. She settles herself down on the couch on Peter’s left and kicks up her feet on the coffee table. Tony follows suit, sitting closely on Peter’s right with the same warmth in his chest from the bathroom. 

It’s nice. 

“This one will be good,” Happy promises. FRIDAY dims the lights in the room and the glare of the TV bathes them in an artificial glow. It glints off May’s glasses as he scrolls through a list of titles and ends on one called ‘The Deep Blue’. Everyone groans.

“Oh God,” Tony complains. “Is this a shark movie? Please tell me it’s not.” 

“What does it look like?” 

“Shark movies are always terrible,” Peter says. 

“Shut up. It’s starting.” 

Tony smiles and feels the couch move as Peter nestles further into the cushions beside him. May passes around the takeout and Tony relaxes as the warmth from his box seeps into his sore fingers. It reminds him of the Spider-Man band-aids on his hands and his smile widens without warning. He savours the feeling and uses his chopsticks to pull out a piece of ginger beef. 

“That shark looks so fake,” Peter decides half way through the movie. “Why are they even scared of it?” 

Happy just rolls his eyes. 

Choking back a laugh for the upteenth time that night, Tony tries his best to refocus on the scene playing out in front of him. The main character, an unwise blond girl in a lifeguard’s uniform, stands on the edge of her boat and braces herself to jump into the shark infested water. Shrill, suspenseful music fills the room and Peter suddenly straightens, placing his takeout box on the table in front of them.

A piece of lemon chicken halfway to her mouth, May pauses, eyes widening with some great realization. “Oh, God Peter. Please don’t. Not again.” 

Before Tony can ask what she means, the character on the screen plunges into the water. As soon as the camera shows their head underwater Peter takes in a deep lungful of air and holds it in his chest, looking determinedly towards the screen. 

Both Tony and Happy share significant looks of confusion. “What the hell is he doing?” 

May crosses her legs and sighs deeply, picking back around at her food. “He’s holding his breath.” 

“Well, _obviously_. But why?” 

“He likes to test how accurate the movie is. Or if he can outlast the characters. Who knows.” 

“You’re kidding.” 

“Nope.”

Tony looks at Peter in exasperation. The boy’s cheeks are bulging with air, eyes strained but nevertheless giving them an enthusiastic thumbs up. On the screen, the character swims furiously down towards the ocean floor, kicking wildly. The shark’s shadow looms in the distance.

With every passing second Tony’s anxiety spikes. Peter’s lips remain pressed together despite the increasingly red flush in his face. “Come on, kid this is dumb. Even for you. Just breathe!” 

Shaking his head stubbornly, Peter stares onward. Creases form on his forehead and he slaps a hand against his chest as if to keep it from expanding.

“Just let him do his thing,” May says loosely. “You know how he is.”

Tony looks between them and the screen, lost in the seeming normalcy of the situation. The chinese food churns in his stomach. “She’s not even close to the surface! This is ridiculous!” 

Peter grips onto the edge of the couch with his free hand, looking woozy. Tony’s eyes widen and he brings his hands up cautiously in morbid preparation. “Kid! Okay that’s enough. Tap out. Stop it right now!” 

He hates how parental he sounds. He can’t help it. 

Peter shakes his head again, his resolve visibly weaker. Tony feels his pulse spike as Peter sways against the pillows, his brown eyes squinting at the screen as if from a great distance. 

“Peter Benjamin Parker!”

The kid’s eyes flutter and all of Tony’s nerves drop down into his toes. 

“Kid!” 

May yells in surprise and Happy drops his takeout as Peter pitches forward. Acting purely out of instinct Tony lunges out and just manages to wrap his arms around Peter’s chest before he knocks his head against the coffee table. The kid is dead weight in his arms and Tony’s own breath is stolen as he slides both of them to the floor, rolling Peter onto his back. His head lolls limply with the movement and Tony’s stomach does a series of Olympic-level backflips. 

“Peter!” He feels dizzy as he taps on Peter’s face. The boy’s chest is rising and falling evenly but it does little to relieve the sudden pressure in Tony’s head. “Wake up!” 

At first, nothing happens. Tony is distantly aware of Happy and May standing behind him and saying words that don’t quite make it through the static in his head. All he can see is his kid stretched out on the carpet, unresponsive and jaw hanging open. The suspenseful music from the TV still booms around them. It would’ve been funny if he weren’t so goddamn scared. 

He’s way too old for this. 

_And_ he has heart problems. 

“ _Underoos!”_

He taps on Peter’s face again. This time, miraculously, his eyes squint open. 

Tony collapses in relief, catching himself with his forearm against the coffee table as the room spins around him. “Thank God.” 

“He lives!” Happy declares monotonously.

Peter’s eyes separate further, full of confusion. He tilts his head to look at the floor, the couch, then up to the TV. The character is _still_ underwater and after a moment of delay Peter begins to laugh. It echoes against Tony’s ears and he slowly loses the will to live. “Wow. This movie _sucks_ , Happy.” 

Somehow the comment breaks past Tony’s few remaining brain cells and before he can understand it, they’re all laughing. May has tears on her face and Peter clutches at his side, still laying on the floor and bathed in blue light against Tony’s lap. 

After a moment Tony finds it within himself to sober up. He ends his laugh in a choke and he pulls Peter up to lean against the couch. The boy struggles to follow Tony’s movement and sags against the cushions, looking tired and dizzy but still smiling like an idiot. “You’re _literally_ going to be the death of me kiddo,” he says seriously. “I mean, you do a lot of dumb things but this has got to take the cake-” 

“Don’ worry,” Peter breathes lightly. He holds up a shaky hand for Tony to see. “We got band-aids.” 

Tony blinks emptily as Peter’s smile widens. “I need a drink.” 

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING!!!! YOU'RE ALL THE BEST!! Remember you are loved and don't forget to stay hydrated! You can find me on tumblr @polaroid15 if you ever wanna chat :) HAVE A GREAT DAY!!!!! <3


End file.
